totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Milek 99/Blog Filozoficzny - 18 - Szkoła życia, czyli Milek w stolicy
Witajcie w pełnoletnim filozoficznym :3 ---- Tablica ogłoszeń. O ludzie. B) Warszawa. Jak wiecie, przez ostatni tydzień (8.08.2013-15.08.2013) nie było mnie na wiki, gdyż byłem na urlopie w Warszawie. Po kilku próbach nawet złapałem WiFi (chwalmy Boga za to!) i skontaktowałem się z jedym z użytkowników (i teraz zgadujcie z kim. xD). Pierwsze 4 dni nie będą dla was ciekawe, dlatego streszczę te kilka dni. Otóż w niedzielę zmieniłem miejsce pobytu, na niewielką wieś za Warszawą. Mieszkała tam "jakaś" rodzina którą znał tylko mój tata, więc zapowiadało się ciekawie. Potem się okazało, że to potomkowie brata mojej prababci i wypominali nam, dlaczego 20 lat nie przyjeżdżaliśmy. xD Koniec końców poznałem genealogię rodu. Poniedziałek był najdnudniejszym dniem, gdyż pojechaliśmy do jeszcze bardziej zapcholej i zabitej dechami wiochy w celu poznania kolejnej rodziny. Od tego dnia strasznie chce mi się grać w badmintona. xD Wtorek. :D :D :D To był dzień ryzykowania życia i zdrowia, ponieważ ja, delikatna "niezdara", wsiadłem na... motor. xDDD Cudem nie przywaliłem w bramę domu (pamiętajcie, nigdy nie hamujcie gwałtownie przednim, szczególnie na motorze! xD) ale koniec końców coś tam pojeździłem. Potem wnuk brata mojej prababci postanowił nauczyć mnie jeździć autem. Nie rozbiłem się! xD Ale coś tam już umiem. xD Środa. Tu był wyjazd do kolejnej (sic!) rodziny, tym razem muzkalnej. No i poczułem się jak ryba w wodzie. Godzinę siedziałem przed pianinem (<33333) grając "Euphorię", znane z TD:ESC "My Heart Is Refusing Me" czy "Bring me to Life". Przy okazji, ma ktoś "We Got the Power" i "Imposible" James'a Arthura? Czwartek. NARESZCIE wyszliśmy na miasto. Powiem wam, że Zamek Królewski jest nawet ciekawy, ale nie bierzcie nigdy audioprzewodnika! Widok z Tarasu Pałacu Kultury jest nieziemski. Znaczy ziemski, ale niezwykły. Jak na złość (!!!) na Stadionie Narodowym coś robili i nie można było wejść do środka. A Dreamliner przelatujący nad otwartym szyberdachem to już w ogóle. <3 Ale w Zoo nie ma co robić. Koniec końców wyjechaliśmy o 17:00 przybywając do domu o 01:30. I tym sposobem doszliśmy piątku, czyli dzisiaj (16.08.2013) gdy wstałem o 11:02 (słabiutki rekord tegorocznych wakacji. A że za uświadomienie że słabiutki dziękuje Yanke$owi xD) I wróciłem tu, na wikię. Plany co do reszty wakacji. No, plany mi się rozłożyły tak, że prawdopodobnie znowu wyjeżdżam (xDD, już chyba wiem kto mnie za to zabije! xD), tym razem do Łodzi, na kilka dni na sam koniec wakacji (okolice 26.08-01.09). Co do aktywności na wiki to w tygodniu od 19-tego muszę nadrobić kilka ważnych rzeczy więc będę różnie. Do końca tego tygodnia będę częściej nadrabiając tutaj, ale to w kolejnym dziale. A po wakacjach? Wrzesień zapowiada się pracowicie. Trzy fikcje + Czarnobyl i pewne wydarzenie na koniec miesiąca. Oczywista oczywistość, czyli Milek opisuje rzeczywistość. Rewolty w Egipcie. Boże kochany.. czy oni naprawdę nie umieją się dogadać? (palm) (palm) (palm) Sukcesy Polaków na MŚ w Moskwie. No, to nawet nie aż tak źle z tym polskim sportem. Sorry, że tak mało, ale nie oglądałem TVN24. xDD Newsy z moich serii. I tu troszeczkę napiszę. JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - kolejny odcinek napiszę ja w całości, do końca tego tygodnia (do 18.08). Chyba. Totalna Porażka w Horrorze - kolejny odcinek w sierpniu, też mojego autorstwa. Congratulations Show - za 15 minut, gdyż mam już głosy. <3 5. TD:ESC - Wre wrześniu. <3. Filozofie Mileka. Co by było gdyby nie było MUZYKI? Muzyka, rzecz bez której ciężko było by żyć, prawda? Ale gdyby tak tego nie było? Nie było by Eurowizji. Nie było by TD:ESC. Nikt nie znał by Justina Biebera. Byłaby cisza. Dyskoteki zbankutowałyby. Życie było by inne. Przemyślenia z nowego mini cyklu "Other Side Of World". 8 pytań Mileka. A dzisiaj was zaskoczę. Dzisiaj zrobię autoportret. Dzisiejszym gościem Bloga Filozoficznego Mileka 99 jest... Milek 99! 1. Jak znalazłeś się na FTP/TDPFF? Hm, dobre pytanie. Z tego co pamiętam to szukałe wykonawców angielskiego openingu do Total Drama Island (chyba zespół Good Charlote, ale już nie pamiętam), potem szukałem czegoś jeszcze chyba i znalazłem "Morze Totalnej Porażki". Po roku przeglądania - zarejestrowałem się. Swoją pierwszą fikcję napisałem w wakacje 2009 i opublikowałem w styczniu 2010. 2. Jakie były twoje pisarskie początki? Tak jak wspomniałem pierwsza fikcja była w wakacje 2009, potem już szło z górki. 3. Czy łatwo było Ci zapoznać się ze społecznością? Tak. Pierwszą osobą z którą się kontaktówałem był Pan424, potem kolejni. Czat był do tego niezwykłą pomocą. Poznałem wiele nowych osób bliżej, wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. 4. Czy trudne było dla Ciebie rozbicie się FTP? Tak. Upadła strona która była moim second life'm, z którą byłem bardzo związany. Na początku nie wiedziałem którą stronę obrać, plany miały być inne (Patrz "Blog Filozoficzny, czyli Pan Milek Bloguje" posty 10 i 11 na FTP), ale w końcu dzięki namową przeniosłem się tu (Patrz Blog Filozoficzny - 1 na TDPFF). Okazało się to dobrą decyzją, dla mnie i wiki. 5. Jak tam twoje fikcje? (niezręczny nieśmiały śmiech) Tak, fikcje. Cóż, jak narazie priorytetem jest dla mnie zakończenie JiCnGC i TPwH. 6. Które fikcje napełniają Cię weną? Przygoda Totalnej Porażki, fikcje Forevera, Vamelii i Aikko. 7. Czego Ci życzyć na twoje zbliżające się urodziny? Taa, urodziny. Cóż, może wytrwałości w nowych planach? 8. Jakieś słówko na koniec? :3 Po co być smutnym, skoro można być w euforii? Dlaczego coś musi być zwykłe, skoro może być niezwykłe? Taa, jak zawsze musiał cytatem zajechać. No a jakże by inaczej. xD . . . Nie, nie mam rozdwojenia jaźni. xD To tyle. ;D Komentujcie. :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach